Me and Kennedy
by ACW123
Summary: He is a two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion having millions of fans dropped to his feet every night until an email changed it all. Left with a newborn daughter, Seth Rollins didn't expect to be raising a little girl while traveling the world. Follow his journey as a WWE Superstar and single father.
1. Chapter 1

The rise and fall of the baby's tiny chest were strangely comforting for him. Perhaps it was because her entrance into this world had been anything but joyful. It had been full of anxious moments. However, at the currents moments, she was resting peacefully in her father's arms and he couldn't believe how something so small had rendered such feelings in him for the first time in his life Colby Lopez was experiencing unconditional love.

Gently using his feet to propel the rocking chair he was seated in, Colby marveled at the little girl in his arms. It was hard to believe he had helped create something so small and perfect. When the baby's mother had sent the email to him seven months ago and told she was pregnant with his baby, Colby wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was still on Tour for WWE, She's given him time to think about it.

Sighing Colby watched as his daughter rubbed her face with her tiny fist. When Ashley had contacted him again, asking him what he was going to do about the baby, he'd asked what she wanted to do about the baby. He was shocked to learn that the prospect of raising a baby by herself terrified her, if he didn't step up she was going to abort the pregnancy. That had been the ultimatum. He couldn't be responsible for the death of his child. He told her he's taking care of her, the baby.

In retrospect, he should have known that this was never going to end well but he'd been too wrapped up in the sheer joy that he was going to be a dad to noticed that there was a problem.

And the problem had not really presented itself until the baby was born. Ashley's labor had been somewhat unexpected. Hell, they were 3 weeks overdue. Colby knew he shouldn't be surprised that his child wouldn't stick to the planned time. But a few hours after getting home, the phone had ringed and Colby made some lame excused to get out of helping with his family to get to the hospital to be by her side

Of course, his family probably thought he was ducking out to help with something. Colby was okay with them thinking that for now. And besides, his daughter was the best present anyone could have given him. He'd been calling her his pretty little miracle for the last two days now. It helped him swallow the anger he was feeling at her mother.

As soon as Ashley's forty-eight hours were up, she was gone. Colby wasn't sure where. He only had a note saying she didn't want to be a mother yet and that she wanted to focus on her career. He was left with a newborn daughter to raise by himself. Perhaps this was karma for all his days chasing women and it was true what they say, karma is a bitch.

Colby knew that neither of them was ready to be parents and they certainly were not ready to be parents together, but the last time he checked it took two to make a baby. What gave her the right to just up abandon that baby? Abandon him to raise her? If she didn't want to live with him and raise the baby with him, that was fine, they could have worked out a custody agreement, child support. But to up and leave, it made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't acceptable. And he may never learn to accept it. He'd always thought as a forgivable guy, but when it came to the abandonment of his daughter, it didn't seem like something to forgive.

Little eyes lazily opened to look at him and he smiled at the tiny baby.

"Yes, I'm still here," he told her. "I'm not going to leave you, baby. I promise."

Someone stepped into the nursery, another mother, and father, with a nurse. They gushed over their new baby boy, a nine-pound wonder, who would make the little girl in his arms look like a doll. Colby continued to rock her while newcomers were allowed to hold and feed their baby. He listened while the nurse instructed the new mother what to do when it came to feeding her baby from behind the curtains she had put up. He had gotten a similar lesson an hour ago, although maybe it wasn't so similar since he had bottle fed his daughter and not breastfed like the hidden mother now.

"Mr. Lopez, do you want me to put her back in the bassinet?" a kind voice asked.

Glancing up, he noticed another nurse standing in front of him. Her brown eyes pitied him and maybe after everything that had happened he did deserve some kind of pity. He shook his head.

"No, I'm...I'm fine."

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you."

The nurse smiled at him and walked away. Colby watched as she went about the rest of her rounds, before turning back to his baby. Her eyes were settled on his face again like she was trying to place him. He smiled at her and held a finger out to her. "You are named after a very special person. She was my best friend. A good friend. Still, miss her every day."

Gently the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around his outstretched one. Colby just soaked in the sight of her sweet face. "We're gonna be okay, you and I. Not sure how I know that. Maybe I just feel it in my gut." He chuckled. "My gut. I haven't even told my coworkers or family that you exist. Wonder what they're gonna say. Actually, I think I know what they're gonna say. Nothing for your tiny ears to hear."

She made a little mewing noise. Colby continued to smile, pulling her small pink blanket tightly around her little body. "Don't worry though. They aren't gonna say all those nasty things to you. oh no, they'll see your pretty face and instantly fall in love. How could they not after all you're a Lopez, bet you've got the charm."

Her little blue-green blinked, not leaving his face. It was almost as if she really was hanging on to every word he said. Colby looked into those eyes and felt compelled to continued. "Joe is gonna want to hold you first. And she can kill me for not telling him about you, well, I guess I better let him. Jon will probably hold like you're poison. He's worse with kids than I am. Not worry about Claudio. He is a big sweetheart after all. Renee and Galina will probably give me talking to about condos and other junk but they're a big softie and Brandon who knows how he'll react since he hasn't been the same since Lexi died but I'm sure he'll make a great uncle to you."

Colby paused when he saw her eyes start to drop shut "I'm keeping you up. Sorry. I like to talk a lot." He felt her finger loosen and soon she was back to sleep. He ran his finger along her cheekbone, briefly glanced at his watch, and sighed. It was closed to two in the morning. If he was going to make it work by six. If he left now he might be able to get home and catch a couple of hours of sleep, and maybe come up with how he was to break the news to his boss, his coworkers and his family that he need personal time to care for his newborn daughter.

He is known for three months that he was going to be a father but every time he worked the courage to informed the people he considered his family, he froze. Mainly because he knew how disappointed they were going to be in him and he hated to disappoint. The only person who knew about the baby was Paul who promised to keep it secret till Colby was ready.

A little whimper came from the baby's lip and it caught the nurse's attention. She came over and took the little girl from him and told Colby she was going to put her down for the night. Colby looked nervous and the nurse paused for a moment. "See that band on your wrist, Mr. Lopez? Remember we've talked about this?"

He looked at the hospital band. "yeah."

"That has your name and the baby's names on it. Which means, legally you are the only one allow to take the baby out of the hospital. Kennedy will be fine, promise."

Yeah, but am I going to be fine? Colby thought anxiously as he watched the nurse walk away.

He watched as she laid the baby down in her bassinet and made sure that she was properly swaddled. When the baby was settled, the nurse moved on. Colby moved to the nursery and went to stand near his daughter's bassinet.

Peering down at his baby girl, now sound asleep, Colby smiled gently. If he was a disappointment to everyone, it didn't change anything. Kennedy still needed her father to take care of her. Slowly he pressed his fingers to his lips, then pressed them to the baby's soft cheek. "Love you, my pretty little miracle"


	2. Chapter 2

Jon, Joe, and Claudio were used to being called into work early but they were surprised to find Colby already in Paul's office at 8 am. Colby was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and a Black and Brave hat, but one look into Colby's brown eyes, the boys knew something was wrong.

"Ah, gentlemen, we were just waiting for you," Paul said with a friendly smile "please, come in and have a seat."

"What going on?" Jon asked, as three men sat down. Joe glanced at Colby, who adverts his eyes."Colby in trouble or something?"

Paul looked between the four men currently in his office who have been traveling together for almost 7 years.

"Colby has requested some leave time to tend to a personal matter. He doesn't believe that he'll be gone long so we don't have to postpone the storyline, however, he doesn't want to leave today without talking to you guys"

"Colby, Look at us. What's going on?" Claudio asked and Colby stood up taking a breath before his eyes focus on the 3 men staring at him and he set his jaw. "I have a daughter."

"What!?" all 4 boys questioned. Of all the things that Colby could possibly say, they were not expecting that. "A daughter?" Jon said, wanting to make sure they'd heard right.

Yes. She was born...she was born a couple days ago." Colby confessed. "I'm taking her home tomorrow. She was jaundiced when she was born, they kept her longer than most babies. I need a couple weeks to get her settle in at home."

The men were still in shock so Paul started to talk "Colby will be taking a month and a half off so you will be doing some small matches by yourself till the child is old enough to travel." Paul said and The men nodded before Jon spoke.

"Of course Colby, you and the mother take all the time you need."

Colby's jaw twitched and his eyes flashed with anger for a second.

"There is no mother. She's gone. Her career in whatever she does was more important."

"Aw hell Colby," Joe said, softly, gazing at the younger man apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's isn't your fault guys," Colby said with a shrug.

Paul's desk phone buzzed and he pressed the button.

"Paul, they need you in conference room 1," the voice of his sectarian said over the intercom. He confirmed that he was in his way, but not before he reminded Colby that he could take as much time as was need to sort things out with his newborn daughter.

The boys waited until Paul was gone before Claudio spoke. "You sure you're alright with all of this?"

Colby pondered the question for a moment. Was he really alright? No, he didn't think so. Just a few days ago he's been happy, content, sitting on the sofa with Ashley, one arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her belly so he could rub her stomach, feel the baby move underneath his fingers. But now he was standing in Paul's office, heart broke into so many different pieces that he wasn't sure how he was going to put it back together this time. It may have started out as a fling, but when she told him she was pregnant with his baby and they'd agreed to try and make it work, he felt himself falling in love with her. For a while, they were a family eagerly awaiting the arrival of their newest little member. Now, Colby has been left alone to care for that little one.

And this made him feel incredibly cold inside. So, the answer to Max's question was, no, he was not alright. But, he had to be, for his daughter. He let out a slow breath and shook his head. "No, Guys. I'm not alright. But..what choice do I have? It not like I can drink my pain away like I did when Kenny died, now is it? Or eat the insane amount of junk food? Or hide behind jokes when I get hate. It's..it's different this time."

The boys felt their hearts break for their youngest friend. Hadn't he been through enough? And now the world was going to thrust the challenges of being a single father on him?

"Everything's gonna work out Colby, you'll see," Claudio said

"Guys, You'll...you'll help me right? Because...I know nothing about kids."

The men chuckled. "Yep, Colby we'll all help you," Joe said

Nathan sighed in relief which made the boys raise their eyes to look at Colby. Did he really think his teammates, his family was going to leave him alone to raise his daughter? Of course, Colby had so many insecurities that he hid well, The boys weren't surprised. "You haven't told us her name yet, man," Jon said

"Oh, well, we'd picked several before..."Colby said with a shrug. "But, um just the other day we decided...kind of ironic."

"Colby"

"Sorry. Kennedy Jo. Kennedy for..for Kendal and Jo is one we chose."

The men's hearted ached at Colby's best friend who died in a car crashed 2 years ago and it still hurt Colby.

"It's beautiful mate. she would probably be honored." Colby said

Colby looked at his shoes. "I'd rather have her here to meet her."

"Colby, you tell that little girl stories about the woman she's named after and she'll get to know her," Joe said

"She does like bedtimes stories...or...she likes to listen to me talk to her."

"Something she shares with you.-you love any story," Jon said, "Come on. let's go"

"Go? Go where?"

The men smiled at Colby before Jon spoke. "Did you think you were going to inform us that you have a daughter and just walk right out of here? We want to meet her. And we should probably get going, Colby. Because, after we see her, we're taking you out for dinner and you're going to come back to Hotel to get some sleep."

Colby was still confused. Perhaps it was his tired state. "I'm still not following, guys."

"Should get as much sleep as you can now," Joe said

"Huh?"

Joe smiled at him. "Once that baby gets home, you're going to be on a 3-hour feeding schedule."

Colby closed his eyes briefly. Yes, he knew all about newborns and their feeding habits. And it was true that he didn't get much sleep to begins with now, however the thought that he was completely on his own when it came to Kennedy latch its talons into his heart and he felt himself shattering but quickly hid it before smiling

"Ok let's go meet Kenny.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the news broke, Colby decides to take Jon, Joe, Claudio, Renee and Galina to meet Baby Kennedy. The group and Colby arrive at the hospital around 9 in the morning. Just as some of the nurses were getting ready to do morning rounds to change and feed the 5 newborn babies currently in the nursery.

"Hello Mr. Lopez, back so soon?" Alex, one of the nurses that Colby met last night asked. Colby smiled at Alex.

"Just bring my friends to meet Kennedy," Colby said and Alex looked behind him to see the rest of The Group, grinning at her before turning back to Colby.

"Well since you're here before 10, you can feed and change Kennedy for us," Alex said and Colby nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that" Colby said before strolling over to Kennedy's crib, smiling when he saw his young daughter wide away staring at the sky before gurgling once she saw him.

"Morning princess, did you sleep well? I brought some people to meet you." Colby said picking up Kennedy who stared at him wondering who he brought.

"Everyone, meet Kennedy Jo Lopez," Colby said holding Kennedy up for the group to see her then Joe stepped forward.

"Can I hold her?"Joe asked and Colby nodded before passing Kennedy to Joe who sat in the rocker, rocking young Kenny who just stared at his tattoos before reaching up to grasp his finger.

"Guys, what are we going to tell the WWE fans?" Galina asked and everyone's head snapped up. They had to tell the fans one way or another before it got out.

"Why don't we all post something on Twitter along the line saying "Welcome to the world Kennedy but Colby's starting it,"Renee said and everyone agreed as Colby pulled out his phone snapping a photo of Kennedy who fell asleep in Joe's arms before heading to Twitter.

WWERollins

WWE Baby Roster now has a new member! Meet Kennedy Jo Lopez, born December 7th, 2014, 6lbs 9oz. Isn't she cute?

As soon as Colby hit sent, there was a thousand retweet, millions of favorites and many relies on saying congrats and what a surprise then Renee, Joe, and Claudio followed

WWERomanReigns

Congrats to my brother, WWERollins on the birth of his little girl. Can't wait to see her grow up.

ReneeYoungWWE

Congrats to WWERollins on the birth of baby Kennedy! She's so adorable!

WWECesaro

Congratulations to WWERollins are in order as Baby Kennedy was born!

TripleH

WWERollins Congrats from Stephanie, the girls, and I. We can't wait to meet her and makes sure she knows what's best for business!

Colby laughed at Paul's tweet as the group took a turn holding Kennedy who was loving all the attention despite being asleep then the doctor who delivered Kenny came over.

"Hello Colby, nice to see you again," said shaking Colby's hand before looking at Kennedy who was resting in Jon's arms

"Well, It's the baby that gave me trouble for the past 9 months," said as she looked over Kennedy who remained sleeping peacefully.

"She decided not to stick to the normal time she was supposed to be born," Colby said and the group raised an eyebrow, this baby was turning out more like Colby

"Yep, 3 weeks late. Now I need to check on other babies, I see this one and you tomorrow during check out." said before walking away

"Well I promised Renee I'd take her somewhere so I gotta bolt," Jon said as he passed Kenny back to Claudio while Joe and Galina said that they also had plans but would stop by later before disappearing leaving Claudio and Colby left with Kennedy

"Well, Princess. Daddy's got a meeting with his lawyer so you're gonna finished your nap in the nursery," Colby said before heading to Kenny's crib Claudio came over, holding baby Kenny.

"Leaving so soon?" Claudio questioned as Colby turned to him

"Yeah, Got a meeting with a lawyer," Colby said and Claudio raised an eyebrow

"Lawyer?"

"Yeah. I can't have to ensure that Ashley can't come back and try to take Kennedy from me."

Claudio hadn't even thought about that. It had seen that Kennedy's mother was more than happy to walk away. But who was to say in a few years that she wouldn't change her mind. Perhaps she'd get married and be thinking about starting a family. Perhaps she'd want to start a family by coming back and taking away the child she had abandoned. He shuddered thinking about it. "good Idea, Colby"

Colby smiled, half heartily. "If there's one thing that my parent's divorce taught me it was to always have a paper trail. Ashley's words aren't good enough for me or the courts. Legal documents dissolving her parental rights will be."

"Perks of having divorced parents I guess," Claudio said, handing Kennedy back to Colby's arms

"yeah, too bad it didn't give me advice about how to inform my father that he's a grandfather," Colby mumbled, looking down at his daughter.

"You tell him when you're ready, man"

Colby nodded his head. Kennedy's eyes were fully open now and she studied her father's face. He gently kissed her cheek. When he pulled back. "I'm not sure I want my dad to know about her, man. He wasn't the best father to me and Brandon and forgive me, but I'm not sure I can see him being a good grandpa to her."

"Again, It's up to you."

"I know."

"We mean it, Colby, about you staying at my hotel tonight after dinner. And we might have a gift for Kennedy before you bring her home tomorrow."Claudio said and Colby looked curious. "Yeah? What's that, Dude?"

"Colby, it wouldn't be a gift, if I told you what it was,"Claudio said before disappearing

You hear that princess?" Colby said to Kennedy when Claudio was gone, "The group want to give me a gift"

Kennedy yawned like she was uninterested and went to sleep.

Colby smiled at her. "Maybe you don't know the significance of that but I do." She snuggled her little body deeper into his arms and he sighed. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day with her, he had to go and make sure that no one, especially her mother, could take her away from him.

WWE

WWE Former two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, a one-time United States Champion, a one-time WWE Tag Team Champion Seth Rollins and his ex-girlfriend gave birth to their first child, a baby girl, on December 7, 2014, introducing Kennedy Jo Lopez to the world. Join the rest of the WWE Universe in congratulating Seth and his family on this exciting new chapter in their lives!


	4. Chapter 4

"Today's the day, Kennedy," Alex said to Kenny as she lifted her out of the bassinet. "You get to go home with Daddy."

Kennedy squirmed in the nurse's arms, her eyes were fully open and she was just soaking in the scene around her as she was gently laid down on a changing table. Alex changed her diaper and then put her in the outfit that Colby had brought for her to go home in.

Colby stood by, patiently stroking the silky locks of his daughter's hair. He was scared out of his mind but he knew he had to face those fears Kennedy needed him and that was all that mattered.

"The boys and I set your crib last night. I knew something was off when Jon, Joe, and Claudio said they had plans yesterday cause we were supposed to be working. I think you're gonna love it."

"Aw, that's sweet. You sound like you have a loving family, Mr. Lopez," Alex replied, smiling

"Yeah. they're pretty decent to me," Colby said, returning the smile. I hope they all love you like I do, baby girl.

Kennedy shifted her gaze to her father. He smiled down at her. How could they not fall in love with her? She was the most beautiful little baby in the whole world. Colby lifted her into his arms and rocked her a little before Alex helped him get her into her coat. She hated it of course and screamed in protest and the two were done. Colby leaned down and kissed her on the top of her little head and then wiped her tears.

Colby now put the fussy baby into her carrier and pulled out his phone snapping a photo before posting it on twitter

WWERollins

Baby Rollins is ready to take over the world, one WWE fan at a time.

"Let's go home, princess"

Jon Good stepped back from hanging up a banner that read 'Welcome Home Kennedy!'

It had been Renee and Galina idea to go to Colby's place and surprise the young man when he got home with the baby. The boys had agreed with the girls leading them to now. Jon and Renee were the first ones here. Colby's parents picked up a cake from Colby 's favorite bakery. Joe, Galina, and Joelle picked up the gifts from coworkers and Claudio picked up some food so Colby didn't have to cook while Renee and Jon were doing some finishing touches. Now the boys and the girls including Colby's parents and brother were waiting just waiting for Colby to get home.

"Wow! This looks great! Colby's going to be floored!"Holly exclaimed, happily. "We've outdone ourselves."

"I hope he likes it," Renee said, chewing on the inside of her cheek. " I want to give Kennedy the proper welcome into our family."

"I still...I still can't believe it. Colby...a dad" Joe said with a chuckle.

Claudio came in texting something on his phone. "Well get used to it. Joe. just got off the phone with him, he's ten minutes away."

Renee quickly told everyone to get in their places. Jon rolled his eyes at his perky Girlfriend before pulling his girlfriend into their place when they heard a car could be heard turning into the driveway and then a door opened and shut. Footsteps were heard on the front porch and Colby's voice talking lightly to Kennedy.

Keys jingled in the lock and the knob turned. Colby stepped into the apartment, a baby carrier in his hand and a diaper bag over his shoulder, and Everyone managed to take one, deep breath before Renee gave the signal and they jumped out yelling "Welcome home!"

For a second there was absolute silence as Colby just stood there, blinking rapidly. And then Renee let out a frightened cry.

"Oh my God, Colby! We didn't mean to scare her!"Galina exclaimed

"It's...it's okay Galina," Colby assured her with a smile. He gestured towards the tiny baby in the carrier. "She'll get over it, eventually"

Brandon step up "Do you think she'll let me hold her?" Brandon asked, anxiously.

Colby nodded his head. He kicked the door to the house shut and placed the carrier down onto the floor. Gently he lowered the handle on the baby seat, undid the buckles and then eased the baby out of her snowsuit. Rubbing her tummy he managed to get her little cries down to whimpers.

"There, is that better, princess? Come on, let's get out. There are people here who want to meet you."

Kennedy fussed and rubbed her little fist over her face. Brandon settles her into his arms and bounced her slightly. "Look, this is your Uncle Brandon ." He softly transferred the fussy baby into Brandon's arms

"Hi Sweetheart" Brandon whispered to her, "we've all been waiting to meet you."

"She's been eager to meet you too, I think," Colby said smiling. "At least...I've been eager for her to meet you."

Kennedy squirmed in Brandon's arms and cried a little. "It's okay, baby. Daddy didn't go anywhere" the 32-year-old told her gently, shifting slightly so the baby could see her father. She placated a little bit but not much. "Gosh, Colby she looks so much like you."

Colby reached out and stroked Kennedy's cheek with his finger. They pulled into a reflexive grin but he could definitely see where Brandon was coming from. Smiling at his daughter, he backed up slowly and slipped out of his coat, hanging it in the closet in the hall. He glanced up at the banner. "Let me guess, this was the girls' idea?"

"Yep," Almost everyone said as they crowded around Brandon wanting to see Kennedy. 'Kenny and I will be just fine'


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had come and since Kennedy had come into his life. Colby and the baby had settled into a routine, and when that routine was broken, well Colby was finding it was not a pleasant experience. But that morning, when he got her up, he could tell something was off.

Kennedy was sick but with no fever, the doctor insisted that Colby did not need to bring Kennedy in to be examined. So he had stuck to their routine. He had brought the baby to the daycare center he enrolled her in while he was working at the gym or not traveling and gone to work. But that night when Colby picked up the baby from Daycare he knew he couldn't ignore what his gut was telling him to do, bring her in to see the doctor. She was screaming, one of her ears as beat red, and the moment he held her he could tell she was running a fever. He did not need the fancy baby thermometer that Galina had bought to tell him that.

Instead of going home that night, the young father found himself seated in a cold examination room, holding Kennedy in his arms and just praying that nothing was seriously wrong with his baby. Kennedy was exhausted but whatever was ailing her was preventing her from sleeping. She'd fight off her eyelids closing then let out a sputter cry, almost as if she was asking for Colby to make it better.

Colby's heart broke that his baby was sick, then the door opened and the doctor stepped in.

Kelly Benson looked in Kennedy's nose, her ears, felt her throat and listen to her heart and breathing. When she was done she simply smiled at him. "Well it isn't a cold"

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Colby thought sarcastically, even as he asked,"what's wrong with her then?"

"Ear infection. I'll write a prescription for it. She'll be fine in a few days."

"And the fever?"

"Baby Tylenol until it breaks. Start by giving her 1ml. Call me if it gets worst."

Colby glazed down at the fussy baby. When their eyes met, she started to cry again. Colby rubbed her cheek with his thumb and numbly nodded his head when the doctor handed the script to take to the pharmacy. Wrapping the baby back up into her blanket and getting her back into in her car seat, exhausted, Colby trudges out of the doctor's office and made his way back to his SUV.

Kennedy fussed and cried the whole drive to the pharmacy to get her medication. Colby tried to soothe her while he drove, tried singing, but nothing seems to work. Thankfully, the pharmacist took pity on the sad baby or maybe him for having to take care of her but either way, he promised that he would fill the prescription right away. Carrier slung over his arm, Colby went to find Baby Tylenol.

"Do you like Cherry or Grape?" He asked the baby, in a silly voice, hoping to get her smile a little. It was pointless. She was in pain and sick and tired. Smiling was not on her agenda.

He grabbed the Cherry flavored one and made his way back towards the pharmacy desk. Paying for his items, he quickly made his way back out to his car, got the baby secured and drove off, with Kennedy screaming in the backseat. When he got home and the baby settled as much as he could possibly could, he took her temperature again. 103

Colby felt his heart thunder in his chest. When they had been at doctor's office it had been 100. Now, in the matter of an hour, it had risen 3 degrees. Panicking he put the baby in the playpen and grabbed his cell phone calling his mom

"Hello?"

"Mom? I...the baby...she...she's sick. She has a fever and I..I don't know how to give her the medicine!"

"Relax, Colby. Pain reliever for babies should come with an eye dropper to give her the medicine."

Colby fumbled about in the bag and found the Tylenol he had picked up. Ripping the box open he found a small eyedropper and instructions on how to give it to his baby. Now, he felt like an idiot calling his mom. "Oh," he mumbled

Holly chuckled "give her the medicine and check her temperature in an hour."

"Okay. mom?"

"Yeah, Colby?"

"Thanks"

He hung up the phone with a click and measure out the dosage that Doctor Benson wanted him to give the baby. Scooping her up into his arms, Colby sat down and laid Kennedy on his lap. Gently guild the oral syringe into her mouth and slowly let the medicine out. Kennedy stopped screaming and swallowed the liquid. He did the same thing with the prescription for her ear infection. She made a face when the prescription went down, but she swallowed it-thankfully. Wiping her mouth with a cloth, Colby nestled her back into his arms and sang a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was little.

Kennedy whined and fussed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Colby rocked her gently in his arms. "I know, baby, I know." She finally gave into sleep, snuggling into her father's chest. Colby, not wanting to take the chance of waking her, decided to turn the television on and watched the news, letting the baby sleep in his arms.

Colby must have dozed himself because he woke up over two hours later. Slowly he got off the sofa and went to get the thermometer and checked Kennedy's temperature. He was happy to see it was no longer at 103 and was down to 99. At least the pain medicine was working.

With a heavy sighed, Kennedy put the baby in her crib, the prescription into the refrigerator and plopped back down onto the sofa. He was exhausted. Taking care of a baby was tiring when she was not sick, but now that she was sick it was ten times tiring. He rubbed a hand over his face. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Law offices of Richard Jacobs and associates were situated in a twenty story building in downtown Des Moines. Colby and his family arrived fifteen minutes before the start of the meeting and were asked to sit in the lobby of the lavish, modern office. Colby was now seated on a black leather sofa, his family either on the left or right of him. Kennedy was awake in her car seat but blissfully entertained by some dangling toys from the handle of her seat. Colby had taken her coat and hat off but left the blanket wrapped around her legs.

His stomach was churning with nervous butterflies and he was grateful that his family had made the trip with him, even thought they had to return to work in Davenport after they were done here. Right now, his mother, Holly, and Stepfather, Chris were flipping through magazines that they picked up off the coffee table in front of them, Brandon was text away on his phone probably to his girlfriend

They were offering silent support. Colby smiled. It was all the support he needed at the moment.

Kennedy fussed slightly just as the doors to the lawyer's office opened and Mike Kenton, one of Colby's old high school friends and now lawyer stepped in. Colby hit the toys on the handle and the baby stopped fussing for a few seconds. She was getting itchy to be released from the carrier, Colby was sure of it.

"How are you doing today?" Mike asked when he approached. "You look like you haven't gotten any more sleep"

"Mike," Colby drawled, glaring at him, "When you have a newborn, remember this moment okay, cause I'm going to relish in it."

"I forgot how snippy you get when you're sleep deprived."Mike teased. He then shook the hands of Colby's family. Jonas looked down at Kennedy, who was watching the toys with intense interest. Gently, the lawyer reached out and clapped Colby on the back before sitting down on the other side of him on the sofa.

Colby was content to just sit there in silence. Of course, that meant he couldn't stop the terrifying thoughts running through his head. What if Ashley had changed her mind and would sue him for custody? It had only been a month but Colby loved Kennedy and it scared him to think that she could be taken away from him.

Mr. Keaton? Mr. Larson is ready to see you now," the receptionist announced.

"Alright, thank you," Mike said standing up. He straightened his suit coat and looked down at Colby. "ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Colby replied. He got to his feet and grabbed for Kennedy's car seat, noticing that his mother had stood and grabbed the diaper bag.

Slowly he pulled himself into the conference room. Ashley was seated at the table with her lawyer. She was in a business like an outfit, with her brown hair pulled back into a tight French braid. For a woman that had given birth almost 6 weeks ago, she wasn't looking bad.

Of course, she'd been able to get a full night's sleep, Colby thought with disdain. Anyone would look that good. Glaring at her, he plopped himself down into a chair across from her, gently placing the carrier on the table next to him.

Mike reached across the table and shook her lawyer's hand. "Mr. Larson, thank you for seeing us. This shouldn't take long."

Joshua Larson gave him a small smile. "Yes, it seems that you have everything in order, Mr. Keaton."

"It seemed in the best interests of our clients to get everything squared away quickly," Mike replied.

"Now, just so we're clear, Mr. Larson, your client understands that by signing these documents she's agreeing to give full custodial rights of her daughter to Mr. Lopez? And also by doing so, she understands that if she wants to be apart of her daughter's life later down the road that every decision has to be made by with Mr. Lopez's consent?"

Ashley cast her blue eyes upward, made brief contact with Colby, before mutely nodding her head.

Jonas pushed the piece of paper that would hand full custody to Colby across the table. "Excellent. Please, sign here please, Ms. Henderson."

Colby watched with contempt as she took the pen, sign her name with a flourish, and just like that severed her ties from their baby. She's your baby now, Colby, he told himself.

"Can I ask you something?" He snapped out, catching her attention with his dark undertone.

Ashley tensed, eyes falling on his angry face. "Yes. What is it?"

"What am I supposed to tell her in, say, three years when she asking why she doesn't have a mother? Do I tell her the truth that her mother abandoned her?"

"Colby, I just..I can't handle it right now."

"You can't handle it? What makes you think I can?"

Ashley's eyes filled with tears. "You have always been stronger than me, Colby. When I wanted to abort the pregnancy you told me no, that you were going to take care of me and our baby. I wasn't certain how I would be as a mother, but I knew you would make a great father. I know...I know she's in great hands."

Colby fell strangely silent. "We could have done it together. It takes two to make a baby, in case you weren't aware, I'm not so certain I'll be great at this father thing."

She offered him a soft, sad smile. "You always liked a challenge."

His eyes flicked over to his family. Yeah, guess that was true, in a way, Colby realized. He let out a sigh. "We could have figured something out with your career. Ashley. You didn't have to walk away completely."

"I'm preparing to be sent all over the world. In a year times I might not even be in the U.S. How could you have worked out, fly across the world with her every three months?"

"Well, no...but there are ways to keep in touch."

Ashley's faced pulled into tight, tense lines. "My work is classified, Colby. Only a few people know where I'll be."

Colby sighed, feeling his frustration level rising. He knew that he wasn't getting through to her, that he wasn't going to make her see his side, but he couldn't help but trying. Kennedy deserved better that getting walked on, forgotten. The room now fell into an awkward silence as no knew what exactly to say.

Chris was the one to break the ice. "You could have declined the assignment. The agency is going to send you anywhere for a year anyways. Plenty of time to find someone else." He said

"Declining the assignment was not an option," Jasmine argued. "I'm not done yet. I still have work to do."

"Other jobs you have taken to finish that work that didn't take you away from your daughter," the former cop argued. "You took the easy way out."

Ashley's blue eyes narrowed. "I think we're done here, right Mr. Larson?"

Larson nervously nodded his head. "Yes. We are. Mr. Keaton will have the papers processed as soon as possible."

"Good."

"I...I guess then we'll be going," Mike said, standing. "Again thank you for your time."

Colby slowly followed suit, his hand clutching tightly onto the handle of Kennedy's car seat. He squared his shoulders at Ashley, and informed her, "If you ever change your mind, and want to meet her, you know where to find me.

With that said Colby and his family followed Jonas out into the lobby. His lawyer looked annoyed at Chris. Colby was just glad that Chris had the guts to come out and tell Ashley what he's been tip-toeing around for the past month. Ashley had taken the easy away out and poor Kennedy was the one that was going to suffer. Colby let out a frustrated sigh. "She isn't gonna come back."

"Maybe it's better that way" Brandon offered.

"Yeah," Colby whispered as he set Kennedy's carrier down."maybe."

He began to bundle her back up to head out into the cold. Colby didn't feel like this was the best way, but there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't force Ashley to stay and be a mother to the baby. Looking down at Kennedy's sweet face, it hit him that it really was just the two of them now.


End file.
